Différences
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Amar é aprender a conviver com as diferenças, é abrir mão de certos comportamentos, é moldar-se a pessoa amada, sem anular a si mesmo.   Estariam eles prontos para o amor? ScorpiusXAquarius, sem mais


**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Différences**

**.**

Um estrondo partiu o silêncio estabelecido no apartamento vazio. A porta principal fora aberta com tamanha violência e estupidez, que até mesmo a parede tom palha sofrera danos ao ser atingida impiedosamente pela pesada maçaneta de ferro.

- Eu não acredito que você não consiga enxergar coerência no que eu fiz! – esbravejava, levando uma das mãos ao rosto, em total desaprovação.

- ...

- Olha, eu... aquele cara, eu conheço ele! Ele não vale nada, é podre de rico mas não vale nada! Ele estava paquerando você, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso! Eu só quis me defender, entende? – justificava-se ao mirar o olhar reprovador que lhe fora dirigido. No entanto, sabia que não era bom com argumentos e explicações. Sempre perdia as batalhas verbais que travava, a verdade era essa.

- Olha Milo, eu acho que nós dois não estamos mais dando certo. Eu não quero mais ouvir os teus argumentos, as tuas desculpas. Não posso mais aturar esse seu comportamento possessivo, não me faz bem, não faz bem à carreira que eu escolhi. - desabafou em tom baixo, cansado. Era o fim, sabia disso, já havia cogitado há alguns dias.

- NÃO! – berrou exasperado, sem conseguir controlar o tom da voz. Sentiu-se estremecer, sabia bem que não havia incertezas nas palavras de outrem. – Desculpa, eu vou melhorar, eu prometo que nunca mais vou à firma, eu vou me controlar!

- Milo, eu não quero mais. – suas palavras soaram firmes, e o tom decisivo empregado pelas mesmas fez com que as lágrimas chegassem aos olhos de Milo. – Acabou. Vou fazer minhas malas e retornar a França pela manhã.

- Por favor, não faz isso comigo, meu amor! – estava desesperado, vendo-se perdido em meio aquela situação dolorosa.

Num ímpeto, forçou um puxão, trazendo o corpo esguio de encontro ao seu. Deitou o rosto no ombro alheio, deixando que o choro desencadeasse copiosamente, banhando o tecido escuro que lhe dava apoio. Todavia, não houvera comoção da outra parte. Sua decisão já havia sido tomada.

Sutilmente, levou as mãos firmes aos ombros de Milo, afastando-o de si. O encarou sem exteriorizar emoção alguma - algo típico de si - deixando o rapaz sozinho na sala de estar.

Desesperado, Milo correu em direção ao oratório que havia montado em um canto da sala, mirando as estatuetas dos vários deuses helênicos aos quais cultuava, como todo bom grego. Pediu por ajuda, para que ela fosse apenas dormir e que amanhã fosse um novo dia, sem atritos e sem desgastes. Tudo o que ele queria era anular aquele fim de tarde de suas vidas. Não podia simplesmente viver sem ela. Havia se tornado dependente, não conseguia meramente ver-se em outra vida com outro alguém ou até sozinho.

**oOo**

A manhã cinzenta e fria não combinava de forma alguma com um sábado, por mais que o calendário confirmasse o dia da semana. Milo havia se acomodado no sofá da sala, já que achou forçoso dormir na mesma cama que a noiva depois da briga que tiveram na tarde anterior. Após horas de reflexão regadas de vinho branco, o grego havia reconhecido seu erro, e já havia elaborado uma espécie de discurso para o seu pedido de desculpas.

Levantou-se um pouco cedo para um sábado, cerca de dez horas, segundo o bonito relógio de parede pendurado ao lado da estante. A noite no sofá seria lembrada pelo resto do dia, constou ao levantar-se e sentir uma pinçada na lombar. Mas haveria de compensar, já que se acertaria com a ruiva naquele mesmo dia.

Dirigiu-se então ao corredor que levava ao quarto, deparando-se com a porta fechada. Sorriu, levando as mãos aos cachos loiros despenteados, assanhando-os ainda mais. Ela deveria estar dormindo, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de preparar uma surpresa logo pela manhã. Apressado, Milo foi até a cozinha, separando uma enorme bandeja encima do balcão. Levou cerca de vinte minutos para montar um farto café-da-manhã, cuidando para que na bandeja tivesse croissants e cappuccino, exatamente do jeito que ela gostava.

Milo então carregou a bandeja com cuidado, rumando passo a passo até o quarto. Sua natureza, inegavelmente desastrada, o fazia caminhar com lentidão e esmero, desviando dos possíveis obstáculos. Ao chegar ao destino pretendido, deu algumas curtas batidas na porta, e aguardou por réplica.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda sem resposta alguma, o grego decidiu deixar a bandeja sobre uma mesinha de canto, e tornou a porta, girando a maçaneta com certo cuidado. Entreabriu a passagem, checando o cômodo. Deparou-se então com a cama arrumada, a janela aberta e nenhum sinal da noiva. Desesperado, dirigiu-se ao guarda-roupas, mais precisamente nas divisórias pertencentes à francesa, e para o seu infortúnio, o móvel jazia vazio.

Nenhum bilhete, nenhum sms, nada que pudesse dar pistas do paradeiro de Camille. Vendo-se confuso, Milo postou as mãos contra o rosto choroso, praguejando a si mesmo. Nunca havia se sentido tão perdido em toda vida.

Sem muito pensar, apanhou um casaco, a chave do carro, e saiu de casa.

.

**n/a:** vou tentar fazer diferente desta vez. É Suh, me inspirei na tua ideia rs xD

Reviews, por favor! Quero saber se vale a pena continuar a postar essa história.


End file.
